Letters to Vatican City
by CapasoVargas
Summary: Maria Vargas, Vatican City, is now accepting your letters! Send in a question to one of the smallest countries of the world and hope that her big brother Romano doesn't hurt you.
1. Chapter 1

Capaso: Hey everypeoples! This is Capaso here with Vatican City! Say Hi Maria!

Vatican City: Um, Hello.

Capaso: That's right. I have decided to be mediocre and do what everyone else is doing, writing letters to countries. Maria Vargas is Vatican City, my OC.

Vatican City: Dear God help us all…

Capaso: HAHA! *extremely stupid evil laugh* I finally own a character!

Vatican City: Uh… I don't think you should-

Capaso: Okey Dokey, I don't own ANYTHING! Well… Yeah. No.

Vatican City: Capaso, should we get started? Big brother Italy wants to see me later today, so let's get this over with.

Capaso: Aww… I didn't get to sing my fancy dancy song!

Switzerland: NO! *shoots Capaso and runs out*

Vatican City: I guess I'll get started then…

OKAY! Send in your letters to Vatican please!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own Hetalia. This letter is from LuvyousomuchPandasandAnime14

Hi!

I'm Aaliyah but you can call me Ali if it's easier. I like bunnies, music,  
food, sleeping, playing insruments and etc. So, I have been wondering how is  
Vatican City and the pope. I hope you two have been alright!

Ali~

Dear Ali,

Thank you for responding to my plea for correspondence. I too enjoy music and bunnies. What instruments do you play? The pope is doing well as of now. We are very busy right now with all of the tourism that happens in the summer. I am doing nicely as well. Switzerland is still sending his soldiers to come and protect my home, so I do not worry about attack like the other countries. Thank you again for writing me, and I hope I can hear from you again soon.

Sincerely,

Vatican City: Maria Vargas


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Vatican City

Hello it's me Wisconsin one of Americas daughters. I believe we met before  
when my dad was vidtibg your brothers. If you don't remember I'm the short  
girl with dark wavy hair and grey eyes who look like a punk. It's ok if you

don't remember.

So how have you been? I hope you are doing well. Has anything intresting  
happened lately?

Sincerely

Samantha Lynn Jones

(Wisconsin)

P.S

I sent with some of my homemade fudge and coffe ice cream. I hope you like it.

Dear Samantha Jones,

It's nice to hear from a North American for a change. Yes, I do believe that I remember you. I enjoyed seeing you and your family. It boggles my mind how you can have so many brothers and sisters! As you know, I only have two brothers. I don't know if I could deal with having 50! I admire your sanity. The only interesting thing that has happened as of late is that my cat, Annemarie, had kittens. They are very cute. Would you like one? I greatly liked the ice cream. How do you make it? Thank you for sending it. I hope to hear from you again.

Sincerely,

Maria Vargas: Vatican City


	4. Chapter 4

Ciao Sister! It's me Sicily! It's getting. Sorry for not visiting recently! I  
am very sorry! I've been having problems with mafia breakout fights, again.  
It's also A little lonely on my island. Oh can I come visit. I'll bring some  
Sicilian oranges! Ok~! Write back soon... Opps I think Roma is mad at me...  
Nope Sardaina too... Where's my white flag! Anyway bye! ~~~With love and  
Oranges, Lillianna Vargas ~ The Island Of Sicily!~

Dear Lillianaa,

Yes, it is nice to hear from you again. You must visit more. I almost forgot about you. You should tell that mafia to just leave you alone! God hates fighting. I understand your loneliness, during WWII I was practically stranded. I'll tell you about it when you come. I would love it if you would bring those oranges! I hope Romano was not too hard on you. Even though I'm younger I'm always telling him to leave Feli alone. It's exhausting. I hope you found your flag, but if you didn't you can just use a shirt. Please write back with a date when you can visit.

Sincerely,

Maria Vargas: Vatican City


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Fangirls, Fanguys, and people of the interweb! Capaso here! I just wanted to thank you guys for reading my stuff. THANK YOU. **

**Okay, now that that's done here is the newest installment of... LETTERS TO VATICAN CITY. **

**I'm sorry if you submitted a letter than hasn't been responded to yet, I'm going to go through everything and look for those.**

**This letter was written by MissledBeat (who rocks! Read her stuff)**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Hey Vatican. I know you probably don't know me, Aland, from up North. Most

people don't...Anyways, on to my question: How do you get people to actually  
reconise you? I feel awkward at the world meeting, because msot people don't  
accept me as a country. Not like Sealand, but like 'your to small to be real'  
and all that crap. So, any advice? Oh, and Su-San and Suomi say hi. So does  
Scania, but I don't care enough to reconise her.

Aland Väinämöinen

Dear Alland,

It's nice to hear from a Nordic, even if I don't spend much time more Northern than Switzerland I have always wanted to go up to Scandinavia. Yes, I've heard of you. Finland comes down and knits with my neighbor Lichtenstien. How is he?

Okay, to answer your question: I suppose it's because I'm home to the pope. Because the pope lives in my home I am considered the capital of the Christian church. This attracts many tourists. But the official reason I am a country is because of WWII. During WWII I refused to be part of the fighting because I knew this would bring a lot of bloodshed. I separated from Italy under the pretense that I would not be involved in WWII.

I have been around since year 40, so my age might also be a contributing factor.

Switzerland was a huge help to me. The Swiss Guard has served the popes since the sixteenth century. The Swiss Guard used to share duties at guarding the Pope along with the Palatine Guard and Noble Guard, both of which were disbanded in 1970 under Paul VI. Today the Swiss Guard are the only corps who carry out ceremonial roles of the former Vatican units, serving now as the army of the sovereign state of the Vatican. At the end of 2005, there were 134 members of the Swiss Guard. This included a Commandant a chaplain, three officers, one sergeant major 30 NCOs, and 99 privates or halberdiers as they are known.

Try to make more of an effort to do unique things and get famous people to come to your country. I hope this information can help you become a successful country. Please come visit me sometime, I would love to meet you someday (us small nations have to stick together!).

Tell Sweden and Finland I say hello, and so do my brothers.

Maria Vargas: Vatican City

* * *

**So, whadya thinkin'? I really want to know, so please comment.**

**It's not that hard. Click that little button, type some words (they don't even have to make sense), and make me a very happy fangirl. :3**

**-Capaso Vargas**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's ramblings: I kind of dropped off the face of the earth. I AM SORRY. I will update all my stories soon, but my brain died.**

**On a brighter note, I'M GOING TO ANIME IOWA NEXT FRIDAY! YAY! If you're going please tell me! I've never been before, but it's gonna be awesome, I just know. I'm going with MissledBeat. READ HER STORIES. Imma be fem!Italy! *prances***

**This letter is by MeiMeiaru8. Thank you!**

* * *

nihao. my name is beijing.

AND IM THE EPIC BERLIN!beijing: berlin..dont be so rude na. how is it like  
living wth the italy twins? i had only heard from japan about italy and berlin  
has meet Italy befire na. how is romano like? im rarley allowed out of my city  
that much na.  
berlin: ca you get blackmaill pictures of boss for me whenever he goes over  
italys house?  
beijing: i think he means Germany. if you comeove my house you could lose  
cagaros na. its very easy to get lost unless you have a native there na. It  
never gets anyeasier living wth crazy people.  
Guangzhuo : Beijing! hong kong put a firework in my dumplings!  
berlin: EPIc MES TURN! if romano ever wonders why theres a bunny eating his  
tomatos...THE BUNNY SNT MINE!  
beijing: sory for the long letter na. i tried o get berlin to write his own  
but he dosent want to na.

xiexie  
from  
beijing and berlin

Dear Beijing and Berlin,

Hello. It is nice to hear from both of you. Not to be rude, Berlin, you shouldn't have barged in on Beijing's letter, it isn't polite. Doesn't Mr. Germany teach you better? He is always so polite when he visits fratello.

Anyways, living with Feli and Romano is always interesting. It is always busy around here. Romano is… grumpy. But he always has a kind heart (at least I think). It is too bad that you cannot come to visit, I would love to meet you.

No Berlin! I am not some kind of stalker like Miss Hungary! She is always trying to get pictures of Mr. Germany and Fratello together!

Yes, if I visit (which I hope someday I will) I will make sure to ask you for help. It is easy to get lost here too, especially when you get into the small, bricked, alleys and roads of Rome. Even my fratellos get lost sometimes! And I know how you feel about living with crazy people. But what can you do? Family will be family.

Even though it isn't nice of Hong Kong to use his fireworks for bad, he is very smart for inventing such a beautiful thing.

THE BUNNIES ARE YOUR'S? Chigi! They have been keeping me from getting fresh vegetables! Grrr… If I wasn't bound by morals I would have poisoned them long ago!

Ahem, sorry for the outburst. I love tomatoes almost as much as Fratello.

The long letter is fine! I love hearing from people! Thank you!

Sincerely,  
Maria Vargas: Vatican City

* * *

**That's all for now folks! *bricked for being an idiot***

**-Capaso Vargas**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capaso: Hey guys, I'm alive! This letter was sent in by LuvyousomuchPandasandAnime14. Thank you for reviewing! Reading reviews, even hate ones, make my day!**

**Vatican City: Review please! I need more letters to respond to! Oh yeah, Capaso owns me, but none of the others mentioned in this.**

* * *

Hi!

Your welcome, I always like writing letters to people, it's so much fun and  
you learn alot about a person throught letters. I glad you and the pope are  
doing well. I doing great also. oh, he insrumens I play are clarient, bass  
clarient, and piano, but not as much as I play clarient and bass clarient.

Thank you for answering my letter.

Ali~

Dear Ali,

Yes, I too enjoy both writing and receiving letters. Could you possibly persuade your siblings to write to me too? I love learning about the world. Thank you for concerning yourself about me and the pope. If you could come visit sometime maybe I could get you a discount on tickets. Then you could meet him in person (I get some special privileges). Good to hear that you are well.

Oh my goodness! That is a lot of instruments! I play flute and guitar. I learned guitar from Mr. Spain when he comes to our house. I am thinking of asking Mr. Austria to teach me piano, but he scares me too much! Maybe I could ask Mr. Switzerland to help me…

Sincerely,  
Maria Vargas: Vatican City

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Once again, is anyone going to Anime Iowa? Yes? No? Please review and send Maria some letters!**

**-CapasoVargas**


	8. Chapter 8

Heydiheydiheyhey! I'm Sydney, and I'm writing to you from my house in the  
Canadian countryside!

In case you were wondering, I'm not a nation, or state, or province, or  
whatever. I'm, well... We just call ourselves OCs, but it's kinda confusing  
and hurts my head. How Morgan can explain it and not have her head explode, I  
have no idea. Maybe I'll get her to write to you next time! Then again, she is  
kinda busy, and there's something up with her. She sometimes starts randomly  
staring off into space and snapping that there's nothing wrong with her when  
we ask what's up. It's weird...

Anyways, so I decided to write to you because I was bored, and everyone seems  
to be busy. Cynthia and me are playing a part in one of Hex's fanfics, Morgan  
is preparing for her next part in a fanfic and Dylan is trying to learn how to  
play the drums. Don't ask me how he managed to get them.

So, yeah. How're you doing? What about Italy and Romano?

Bye!

-Sydney K. Navitas

Sydney K. Navitas,

Hello to you too Sydney. You seem very happy. So you're not a nation, state, or providence? Huh. That's different. I don't know how you learned about me then, but I'm sure you're a very nice person Sydney. Who is this Morgan? I would love to hear from her, but if she's busy then don't bother her on my account. Sometimes I space off too (hey, I AM Italian after all).  
You keep mentioning people I don't know. Who are Cynthia and Dylan? Can they write me too? It's often dreary here in Vatican City. Dylan is learning drues? That sounds great. I play a lot of instruments (that's what happens when you live forever). I hope Dylan didn't steal the drums though.  
I'm doing well, but the same cannot be said for my dear frattello, Romano. He was hit with an earthquake recently and could use all the support he could get. Feli is doing fine. I don't see him as much lately because he's being practically living with Mr Germany.  
Thank you for writing me. Ciao!

Maria Vargas  
Vatican City

* * *

**Yes, I was legitimately dead. :) I am alive again now. JK, my school has a firewall that went down today so I am updating as fast as I can.**


End file.
